1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, to a display device configured to acquire a margin to perform sufficient charging, and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display is classified as a non-emissive display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), or a self-light emitting display device, such as a field emission display (FED), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP).
In general, an active matrix type of flat panel display includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix, and displays an image by controlling the light strength of each pixel according to given luminance information. A liquid crystal display, among the flat panel displays, includes two display panels having pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels and having dielectric anisotropy. In order to display an image, the liquid crystal display applies electric fields to a liquid crystal layer and controls the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer by controlling the strength of the electric field.
Regarding the liquid crystal display, each pixel displays one of red, green, and blue (i.e., a spatial division color expression scheme) or all the pixels change colors and express the same with respect to time (i.e., a temporal division color expression scheme) to realize displaying of colors.
The spatial division color expression scheme installs red, green, and blue filters in a region that corresponds to a pixel electrode and expresses colors. In this case, the scheme can allow light provided by a white light source to pass through the liquid crystal layer and the color filter to display the corresponding color.
The temporal division color expression scheme installs red, green, and blue light sources individually to realize the colors of the liquid crystal display.
The temporal division color expression scheme scans all pixels according to operations by a gate driver and a data driver, turns on a red light source, scans all the pixels again, turns on a green light source, scans all the pixels finally, and turns on a blue light source so the scheme must perform three frames, one for each of red, green, and blue according to the spatial division color expression scheme. Therefore, a driving speed is increased, and a charging margin may become insufficient.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.